What Must Be Done
by Wp619
Summary: In times of desperation, you must do what is nesscary to insure the safety of others. Takes place within DBS Manga Version of the Future Trunks Arc finale, but with a different outcome. (First Fanfic)


**Well, after for the longest time of never thinking I would do one, I actually manage to write my own story. And you know what? I'm pround of it for what it is even if it may be crappy, but that's for readers to decide on.** **This takes place within the Manga version of the Future Trunks Arc, most importantly, a different direction for the finale of it.** **And of course, what would a fanfic be without the ever needed disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the rights to Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Dragon Ball GT.**

After being teleporting across the lifeless city, thanks to the quick thinking of both Shin and Gowasu, that they've found themselves in during the climaxed battle against Zamasu and Black after almost being killed at the hands of their fusion which has manage to duplicate itself multiple times as an result of Zamasu's immortality. Our heroes find themselves in defeat as Trunk pulls out and releases the Time Machine from its capsule before placing himself and an unconscious Mai inside…

"Gowasu and I will head back with the Time Rings. Everyone else, get into the time machine!", shouted Shin, in an attempt to escape with he little borrow time he has manage to afford them.

"Are we seriously leaving with him still here?!", Goku responded in confusion with Vegeta beside him responding with a grunt filled with both annoyance and defeat behind it.

"We have no other choice…"

"But Zamasu said that he's gonna destroy the rest the parallel worlds too!" Just then a response could be heard right behind them in the distance, "Parallel worlds aren't the only thing we're going to eradicate!", turning around they all come face to face with Zamasu perch atop a building before continuing,

"Are you trying to escape with your time machine again?" the being asks in a mocking tone before being accompanied by rows of duplicates appearing along side him, on the buildings surrounding our heroes, and even in the sky above.

"Th-There's a lot more of them now!", Goku barely manage to acknowledged from the state of shock that he and everyone else find themselves in at the moment.

"Past or not, go ahead and run whenever you want!", stated a Zamasu , "I won't stop chasing you no matter where you go!".

"Follow us!", shouted Shin in anger, "That's crazy! You can't use the Time Rings to travel into the past!".

"Who said we'd use the Time Ring?", replied another Zamasu behind them. "I've a time machine of my own! The one which was created in Universe 12!"

"What did he say?!!!", yelled Trunks from inside the Time Machine.

"D..D..Dammit!", Gowasu says as a memory from long ago creeps back into his conscious.

 _(Cut To A Quick Flashback)_

 _"You see Zamasu, long ago, there was a civilization in Universe 12 that evolved to possessed such highly sophisticated technology. They invented a device that could send a being back in time"_

(Cut To Present Day)

"Zamasu……. To think he'd remember that…", Gowasu continues in distress.

"That's right… it was you, Gowasu who told me about it", responded the same Zamasu before the one beside him added, "The Supreme Kai from Universe 12 was taking good care of it… what an unexpecting find it was".

"This means that the Zero Mortal Plan can be executed even in he past!" added another Zamasu before jumping down to ground level, "And to start, I shall visit the world where you all came from….. and terminate mankind there…"

"W-What…?!"

"Hold on… does that mean, even if we escape, he'll just come after us...", Goku asks as he's hit with realization of how much more dangerous this situation has just become for not just themselves, but all of their friends and family waiting back in the present timeline.

"But….That is…..", Trunks stutters as more and more Zamasus begun to close the distance between all of them.

"That's right….. You must give up and let yourself be killed by my hands" says Zamasu sadistically.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Vegeta announces "Kakarot… I'm staying here. I'll fight them off until the end, the rest of you should go back and pray for a miracle…".

"Vegeta…", Goku responded before smiling, "If you're staying…. so am I".

"What are you saying!" yells Trunks from the time machine, "Father! Goku!"

"You heard us, Trunks! Just go back to the past!"

"N-No! I can't leave you guys here!!"

"I'm sorry Trunks, but there's no other way! You need to go now befo-", Goku try to say before being knocked unconscious unexpectedly by Vegeta to the surprise of everyone.

"Vegeta! What did you do!", yelled Shin in a mixture of shock and horror, expecting an answer, as he watch Goku's body lay limp in front of him as Vegeta stays completely silence, as if contemplating his actions.

" Vegeta, Explain!", Shin yelled once more before going silence as Vegeta looks up glaring at him before responding,

"Kakarot….", Vegeta pause, knowing that he has to swallowing his pride once more today before continuing,

"….Is the only one of us two that could be able to put up a legitimate fight against Zamasu, we can't afford to have him died here and now, especially with Zamasu now being a danger to our own timeline…...to our families".

"Then what about you!"

Vegeta went silence once more before picking up the unconscious Goku and throwing him up to Trunks, who instinctively catches him.

"...Father…", was all that Trunks could muster at that moment.

"Now go! All of you" Vegeta demanded before turning to face his son "And Trunks……take care of Bulma for me".

"Vegeta….", Shin says in a sadden tone, knowing this is the final time that he'll face the Saiyan Prince, before putting on his respective time ring with Gowasu doing the same and teleporting away into the past.

Trunks stares for a moment in shock before hesitantly closing the hatch, knowing that there's no way of talking Vegeta out of his decision, and starting the machine and setting a course for present day.

As the Time Machine hovers into the air, Trunks stares directly at Vegeta, with tears in his eyes, trying to hold on to these last few moments he'll ever see his father again before being surrounded in a bright white light and transporting back into the past with an unconscious Mai and Goku beside him, unknowing of the sacrifice that's just been made.

 **And with that, I manage to complete the first ever fanfic I attempted to write!**

 **I'm not sure yet whether or not if I should try and continue this story or what direction to take it in past this point.**

 **So leave a review, I would** **especially like to know what I should improve upon for the future.**


End file.
